


Distraction

by Saku015



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Canon Compliant, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nude Photos, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu NSWF Week, Supportive Miya Osamu, Teasing, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Ushijima and Sakusa sepend some friendly time together and Atsumu is more than jealous. Thankfully, Osamu gives him the best idea ever.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 206
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: "Can you stop sending me nudes? I'm still at the gym."  
> Day 3: Nudes.

”Are you okay, ’Tsumu?” Osamu asked his older brother from behind the counter with a worried expression on his face. They were at Onigiri Miya after closing hour.

”Why wouldn’t I be?” Atsumu asked back from around a bite of onigiri – of his fifth one in a row. Osamu just nodded towards the half-eaten food on his plate and Atsumu narrowed his eyes.

”You’ve never eaten so many onigiris in one seat,” Osamu stated and after swallowing the bite, Atsumu slammed his head to the counter.

”Omi-kun is spending his night with that Ushijima bastard!” He whined, voice muffled by the surface of the counter. ”They are exercising at the Adlers’ private gym!”

”And? I thought having good relationships with your rivals is important in volleyball,” Osamu inquired and Atsumu snapped his head up.

”But he had a fucking crush on that asshole through high school, ’Samu!” He exclaim angrily and the younger ran his fingers through his hair.

”But he is with you now, isn’t he? I see no problem with him socializing with others,” Osamu said matter of factly and Atsumu groaned. He knew his brother was right, but still- ”But if you are so worried, you should give him a call-”

”-to distract him. I need to distract him!” Atsumu gasped with widening eyes, then grabbed Osamu’s hands. ”Thank you, ’Samu! You have the best ideas ever!”

It was around 9 PM when Sakusa got the first text. They had been at the gym for two hours, working out in relative silence. It was good spending time with someone quiet after all the times with his loud teammates, so Sakusa had the time of his week. 

When he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he took it out and opened the message. His eyes widened and the phone almost fell out of his hand. Seeing him stop running, Ushijima stopped his own treadmill and walked up to Sakusa’s.

”Are you okay, Omi-kun?” He asked, peaking over Sakusa’s shoulder to see what made him stop so abruptly.

”No, stop!” Sakusa exclaimed, but it was too late. Ushijima’s eyebrows shot up when he saw the picture on the screen – a nude picture of Atsumu, lying on white sheets with hard cock in hand. Sakusa let out a whined, wanting the ground to swallow him.

”It looks like your boyfriend’s having a good time, Kiyoomi-kun,” Ushijima said, leaning back a bit.

”I’m so sorry for this, Wakatoshi-kun!” Sakusa apologized, stepping off of the treadmill, then bowing slightly. 

Ushijima only waved his hand to show there was nothing to worry about, but Sakusa was still fuming with anger. He turned around and opened his message app to write an angry text to his perverted boyfriend. His hands were shaking slightly as he typed the text.

 **Sakusa:** _Can you stop sending me nudes? I’m still at the gym._

The answer came almost immediately – with another attached picture of a blissed out Atsumu, having cum all over his stomach and chest.

 **Tsumu:** _So, you have received my photo, Omi-kun!_

Sakusa grimaced seeing all that mess and told his boyfriend to clean himself up till he gets home. After that, he turned his phone off and stood back up onto the treadmill. He really hoped he could still train a bit – despite the growing boner in his shorts.


End file.
